


Sunshine and Warmth

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: When Constance tries to enjoy the warmth of the sun in a place where she won't be bothering others, Yuri manages to interrupt. This of course causes a few issues, but somehow, it manages to work out in the end.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Sunshine and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Does Constance actually like the sun? Probably not.  
> Does it make for a good fic base? Absolutely.

Constance was alone.

That day, she had decided to wander to an empty field a ways away from the monastery. It was sunny, no wind was blowing, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Flowers bloomed all around, and joyful birdsong filled the air. She sat by a flowing stream with her parasol in hand, blocking the sunlight. It was relaxing.

During a time of war, it was rare for a day like this to be peaceful. Normally it would be filled with fighting and bloodshed, and the birdsong would be mournful instead. She had lost many comrades during the war with the empire, and even watched how it had twisted the Kingdom’s prince into a horrible monster. Seeing such things made her desperate for the war’s end, but it still seemed so far away. All she could do was take in moments of peace whenever possible.

Constance sighed and spun her parasol around lazily. She watched as birds flew all around and as butterflies landed on different flowers. With the sun high in the sky and trees in the distance, it was a beautiful sight. There were even some deer grazing off in the distance. It was almost like a scene from a painting.

“Well, better now than never…” she whispered to herself. Slowly, she closed her parasol and let the sun touch her skin. She could feel herself immediately overwhelmed with feelings of despair, but there was something else as well…

Warmth.

Looking up at the sky, Constance covered her eyes and took the warmth of the sun in. It wasn’t too hot, and as she sat there, a cool breeze started to blow. The birdsong continued, and she felt herself relaxing.

With how she was, Constance normally couldn’t feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. Whenever she was exposed to the light, she’d immediately change into a depressing shell of her former self, becoming a burden to anybody around her. Whenever she wanted to feel the warmth of the sun, she found herself a place where she could be alone. That way, she didn’t have to subject anybody to how pitiful she was. Then, when she was done, she could just pull her parasol back up and return to her normal self.

“The sun… It’s so bright…” she muttered to herself. “If only I could be as bright as it is…”

“Ah, there you are, Constance.”

Slowly, Constance looked behind her. Standing nearby was Yuri, his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. Unsure of why he was there, Constance tilted her head and gripped her parasol tight.

“Yuri… I did not think somebody such as yourself would come to be in my presence…” she said with a dreary tone. “What brings you to this place?”

“I was looking for you,” he said bluntly. “And what of you? Why are you all alone out here, and with your parasol closed no less?”

Constance looked back up at the sky. “I like the warmth… A person such as myself is not as deserving of it when in the company of others, however, so I prefer to be alone when I enjoy it…”

Stepping next to Constance, Yuri sat down. “So in other words, you like the warmth of the sun, but you don’t like when people see you like this. That sounds like a very you thing,” he said in response. Constance kept her gaze to sky and sighed as the wind lightly blew through her hair.

“I am only an inconvenience to others when I am like this… You would be better off to leave me until I am finished…” she said. She didn’t understand why Yuri would want to sit next to her in her current state, but she was probably better off not asking. It would only cause problems.

Yuri, meanwhile, shook his head. “You know you’re not a burden, Constance. It’s not your fault that you get like this,” he assured her. “It’s honestly a bit unfair that you can’t enjoy the sun like the rest of us, and I don’t see any harm in trying to from time to time.”

Raising her hands to her chest, Constance turned her gaze towards Yuri. “Is that truly what you think?” she asked him. As much as of a burden as she felt at the moment, it was nice to know there was somebody who at least understood what she was trying to do.

Leaning onto the ground, Yuri looked to the sky. “Yeah, it is. In fact, I think you should take time for yourself more often,” he continued to assure her. “If you like the warmth so much, you should be allowed to enjoy it.”

Feeling guilty, Constance lowered her gaze away and squeezed her hands together tightly. “Thank you, though I’m sorry you have to listen to the problems of somebody as lowly as myself….” she apologized.  _ Such an annoyance she was being. _

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Yuri said as he immediately sat back up. Taking Constance’s parasol, he opened it back up and placed it over her head. “Can we please have a conversation about this without you acting so self-deprecating?”

Looking back at Yuri, Constance began to pout. “How rude! You’re the one who interrupted my alone time by saying you were looking for me!” she pointed out. “What is it that you needed that you deemed so important to bother me anyway?”

Yuri shrugged. “I saw you wander off earlier, and I simply wanted to know what you were up to,” he admitted. “I didn’t realize I’d be stumbling onto something you kept oh so secret.”

Constance inhaled sharply. “Hmph! Well now that you’re here, my alone time is ruined! I was just starting to enjoy the sun too!” she complained. Yuri cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“Nobody said that we can’t enjoy the sunshine together,” he told her. “I just needed to talk to you normally for a moment.”

Crossing her arms, Constance shook her head. “I’ll… I’ll just ruin things with how I am. You really are better off leaving me to myself,” she told him. She was starting to feel a bit gloomy even without being in the sun, but she chalked it up to being embarrassed.

Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come here, Constance. I think I know how to make things easier on you.”

Constance furrowed her brow. “Easier on me? Whatever do you mean-”

Constance let out a loud cry of surprise as Yuri brought her close. He was embracing her, and the parasol had been placed down next to them. They were in the sun again, and Constance could feel her negativity once again taking over.

...but this time, there was also a comforting feeling. Yuri’s embrace was keeping her calm, and there was nothing she felt she needed to say. She was able to close her eyes and relax, and enjoy the warmth of the sun just as she wanted to.

“Better?” Yuri asked her gently. She could feel his chest moving as he breathed, and she snuggled close to him.

“Much better…” she responded. “Thank you…”

The two stayed that way for quite some time, and not a single word was spoken. Even if she wanted to apologize for being an inconvenience, or say she was being a nuisance, Yuri’s presence was enough to keep her from doing so. She was able to enjoy the sun’s warmth in peace…

Though unfortunately for Yuri, he had a lot of explaining to do once she was back in the shade.

_ You don’t just hug a noblewoman like that! _

**Author's Note:**

> Well after the last thing I wrote for these two, I knew I needed to write fluff for them. Just good, pure, clean fluff.
> 
> Now actually coming up with the prompt for them took me forever, and I was considering putting them on the back burner for today and writing something completely different instead. They won the vote over on my twitter though, so I had to come up with something. I'm actually pretty satisfied with the idea, and thought it was pretty cute!
> 
> This could probably benefit from being longer, but the point of these fics is to be around 1k words. I can only do so much with how I've limited myself.


End file.
